


【手打小段子合集】

by SSSSShawnisaRRRRRafflesia



Category: all段 - Fandom, all舅, 博舅, 段邢 - Fandom, 龙虞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSSShawnisaRRRRRafflesia/pseuds/SSSSShawnisaRRRRRafflesia
Summary: 什么都有的群内手打小段子合集
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

【你x段】

他从被窝里微微伸出的鼻子和嘴突出于面庞，像狗儿永远湿润、永远贪婪微张着的吻。他看不见你，却听从着你的命令，准确地摸到身后你的东西。“乖，自己放进去。”他眼角的皱纹纠着吃痛，但还是扭着身子想往里再吃一点。“还是，还是不太行…”他终于面露难色，垂睑的他是那条顺从地趴在地上等待主人责罚的狗。你觉得顺从只是给了他人更多入侵你的借口，所以狗是太笨了才顺从吗？他见你半天不动，拽了拽你扣着他双臀的手：“别不要我…”啊，是狗太爱了。所谓爱到极致是放手都是屁话，爱到极致是想把他刻到身体里如影随形。仿佛醍醐灌顶，你抓紧他的两瓣，狠狠地塞了进去。


	2. mob向局（第一人称）

他背靠着我坐在我腿上，手伸到他前胸帮他拆领带解制服。

手指在他上面嘴里模仿抽插的动作刮擦他的上颌，蘸满了唾液以后沿着嘴角一路划下来，划过滚动的喉结，划到胸骨，到他的乳晕上打转。

我坐在他的办公椅上，他骄傲的办公场所里，他是这里的王，我是那个欲倾覆他的佞臣，而围着的是垂涎他美貌的人群。他两条大腿被我绑在两边的扶手上，两腿之间的一举一动根本无法隐藏。

人们涌了上来，有的脱下他的袜子啃咬他的足尖，有的将性器擦上他的足弓，有的在他大腿内侧吸吮出吻痕，有的引导着他的手为自己撸动，而我握着他快乐的总开关。

是潮水，是被众人践踏的快感将他淹没。他对高高在上的快乐一清二楚，如今堕入深海，才知道塞壬为什么住在海里，是满载的爱与罪。

快感弯折了他的身体，他的头后仰倒在我的肩上，我去舔舐他的耳廓，他便抖成了筛子。他的唇间好像喃喃地泄出些什么东西，于是我故意向他耳孔里吹气问他想要了吗？他说是。我问他是哪里想要，他破碎着说后面，后面。

我向下面的众人高声：“听到没有，向局说下面要！”于是他们赶着都将自己的手指往他的后庭里挤，刚才还空空荡荡寂寞得流着蜜水小洞不一会儿便被好几根来自不同主人的手指填满，他们只管自己意愿地在里面刮擦抽插。

不知道是谁刮到了他的前列腺，叫他的身体在我怀中猛地一弹。“啊，我摸到的！”那个幸运儿自己跳了出来，引得旁边的人们一阵嫉妒，纷纷在那个小洞里抢着去挤他的位置。向局迷醉在混乱的刺激里面，他是被迷奸了吗？或许不是，他分明是被众星捧月地讨好。

不知道是药效还是他真的坦然地接受了这一切，他放弃了挣扎，扭动着腰将自己的前面在我掌中摩擦。

他如愿以偿地射了出来，脱力地倒在我怀中，可把这当成是终点也太天真了些。我解开绑着他大腿的领带，将他推下座位，他便被底下的人哄抢一般地接住，一号幸运儿拉住了他的双腿把自己已经勃起的东西插进还在抽搐的洞里，二号幸运儿跪压住他的锁骨让他为自己口交，三号幸运儿用他的膝窝包裹自己的性器，四号幸运儿抓住了他的手，还有忍不住的人啊，在他的乳尖上磨蹭自己的冠状沟，然后射到他紧张地起伏着的胸膛上，纤薄的肌肉，一点都不像个警察。

我站起来低头看他，他彻底被淹没了，只露出一截腹部，弹跳着，扭动着。

我看着那节空出的皮肤实在多余，操起那条领带抽打那边，清脆的啪啪声，警局的东西还真结实。

他的腹部很快被抽打得一片红，他的叫喊或许来源于痛觉，又或许来源于那个让他深喉弄在里面的幸运儿二号。

当所有人都解决完毕，向局的身体上已经满是各位的白浊。我们笑着纷纷拿手机给地上蠕动着身体的他拍照，他脏兮兮的宛如一条刚出了泥土的虫。我们把他扔在那里：“敢说出去这些照片我们就贴警局门口。”


	3. 【龙虞】点梗：师座在夜晚的楼顶冷冷地（就当这是天气的冷吧hhh）被戴口塞后入

被带上楼顶前，虞啸卿已经被龙文章隔着桌子用足弓把下体逗了个挺立，两腿都软了，只能任由龙文章扛他上楼实现一些恶趣味。

他的下巴被按到天台的边缘，几个小跟班夜巡的背影近在咫尺，一个转身就能将他这狼狈样尽收眼底。他忙扑腾身后那个抵着自己的坏家伙，龙文章笑了：“师座不想被张立宪他们发现吧？”虞啸卿眼里含了泪，身体面前，他是个没骨气的败军之将。

龙文章从背后拥他入怀坐到地上，给他戴上口球：“来，这样就不会出声了。”师座犯性瘾的时候，玩什么都行，但面子是底线。

塑料玩意按压着柔软的舌头，凹凹凸凸的纹路也不失为一种爱抚。龙文章解开他的前襟玩弄他的乳尖，冬日禅达的夜湿润而微冷，浇在热锅一般的肌肤上，滋溜溜地蹿起一身酥麻。虞啸卿难耐地弓起身，头后仰着倒上龙文章的肩膀。龙文章侧首，那双微阖的眼正痴望着他，津液正沿着唇角孔洞甘泉般地淌出来。

龙文章只觉得下身燥热难忍，随手扯开几下就从后面塞进了虞啸卿的身子。他每次弄来这些奇珍异宝都是打算和师座度过漫漫良宵，但每次也都是被师座新露出的淫靡的一面早早地诱了去，缴了械。道高一尺魔高一丈这话用来不贴切，“毕竟我是你师座。”事后，虞啸卿说。


	4. 【mob陆行天】现au点梗：陆行天在坦克里生气地被抹布

有人说，人生就像是一盒巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗是什么味道。陆行天想，人生确实像个盒子，像坦克里的小盒子，看上去雄伟壮观，实则逼仄的空间里面拥挤着污浊腌臜。

刚入伍的他也和众多新兵一样，对那些装甲车辆好奇不已，但是没有命令私自行动是军中大忌。这种期待像长在床板上的小嘴，一下下啄得他背上发痒，睡不着觉。

终于他趁着晚饭后管理松散，溜进了坦克间。这里是他一个人的。哪个男生小时候没有梦想过自己操纵着装甲车英姿飒爽的模样呢？他钻进坦克陶醉地抚摸里面每一个零部件，像是儿时的梦想缓缓盛开在手中。

但是这种快乐很快被撕碎，一个同穿着军装的人挤进了坦克将他堵在狭小的角落里。还没等他问你是谁，对方便堵上了他的唇，轰然一声大脑一片空白，他的双眼因为震惊而失焦，恍恍惚惚瞥见那人的肩章，明晃晃地写着闭嘴。之后的记忆只剩下碎片，一片片的情绪，模糊的画面，与仿如沉入水底一般隆隆轰鸣的声音。他记得自己被扯开前襟、啃咬乳尖，裤子则被整条脱下，光溜溜两条腿，而那个人只是解开了腰带就往自己后面塞。当时的自己生气、憋闷又委屈，加上强行进入的撕裂疼痛，眼泪汩汩地往外涌，可那人羞辱他，说坏孩子就该接受惩罚。他稀里糊涂的，像是求情一样喃喃着我是坏孩子，我再也不敢私闯了。而那人很满足地射到了他的脸上，又夸自己是乖孩子。

陆行天曾经试图向拼起这些碎片，看清事情如何一桩桩一件件如何进行又为何进行，可是碎片的边缘是玻璃的边缘，细想一步，便扎到肉里更深一寸。

所以他不想了，把这些乱糟糟的东西都关了起来。他再也不想打开坦克门。


	5. 【龙虞】BE梗写成HE：粉碎性自尊

“师座……”龙文章还是那副狗脸，屈膝哈腰地追着虞啸卿，“先前答应的那些物资，少了一箱子弹啊？”

“没有的事情！你该是多少就是多少！”虞啸卿不快地背过手不看他。这个房间在他们的默认里就是交欢的地方，可这家伙倒好，不做正事，先问起这些。

“师座你骗我……”龙文章的声音却忽然低沉下去，产生一种异样的高压。虞啸卿还没来得及回头，就被扣住身后的双手整个身子按在墙上。

“你骗我……你骗我……”龙文章像是变了个人，一边絮絮叨叨一边单手扯下虞啸卿的裤子，刚从紧绷布料里解放出的双臀又迎上了手掌的痛击。掌击带来的湿热的疼痛叫虞啸卿本能地夹紧屁股躲远，却结结实实地撞上墙，感知到自己的前端因为太想念背后的人而勃起。

“没有！没有！”虞啸卿越是否认，龙文章打得越狠，虞啸卿越是想躲，越是把前端磨蹭上粗糙的墙面，又痛又舒服。上司蜜桃一样的双臀很快就被打熟了，泛着甜甜的红。

痛叫虞啸卿喜悦，这种侵占性情绪的始源是融为一体的渴望。他常被倾慕，但那种情绪温润得只是贴着皮，不够侵略，不够渴望，故而难以托付。

虞啸卿不再说话，静默地感受双臀自击打点泛滥的热潮一波一波将他淹没。他确实少给了他们团一箱子弹，他该受着。

可他终究还是上司，他不能趴下腰撅起屁股迎合这种快感，他的极限只是咬住下唇憋红了眼睛，沉默，并期待更多。

龙文章停下手注视虞啸卿，不是欣赏，只是凝视。他脱下了那张游刃有余的皮，皮下的他更像一个洞，从所在的空间里塌陷进去，深不见底。

良久没有动作，虞啸卿犹疑地回头，头刚擦过去便撞进龙文章的视野。

“师座没什么想说的吗？”还是那样又冷又沉的声音，叫虞啸卿打了个寒噤。但他很快又拾起遮羞布一般的骄傲，把头别了回去。龙文章的脸色更阴沉了些。

龙文章的手指从虞啸卿的前端撷了点蜜液便单刀直入，虞啸卿的后面还有些推拒，龙文章直接攻击他的前列腺，虞啸卿不一会儿就松弛下来，容下了第二根手指。随着动作，虞啸卿的呼吸里染上了细细密密的喘息，龙文章松开制住他的那只手，环到身前揉按他的小腹，虞啸卿的下体一阵饱胀，有别于射精前的充实。

“不……不行……”虞啸卿的拒绝听上去也甜腻，一点不像是拒绝——的确在身体上，他很喜欢这种舒适；但他想保住身为上司的体面。

这时候的龙文章已经不理会虞啸卿了，他加快着手上的动作，自言自语似的念叨：

“师座您可是答应过我的，与我同命。”

“师座是我唯一托付的人啊……”

“师座怎么能不告诉我……”

字字句句，和一举一动，都落在虞啸卿的身上心头。他不能说是上峰少了虞师的东西，在曾经信誓旦旦答应下的人面前，把无能的自己摊开。可他又贪恋这束难得的光，更叫无能的自己无地自容。

攀上顶峰的一瞬间，贪恋的情绪完全占据了虞啸卿的大脑，他获得了短暂的纯粹的快乐。但下一秒不属于精液的臊热气味叫他看见了自己完全的失态。黄色的小泉汩汩地不受控制地流出来，他怎么合也合不上，自己像一丝不挂的动物一样在下属的注视里排泄。

他双臂支着墙将头躲进臂弯，他甚至无法面对所处的空间里龙文章的存在：“对不起……上峰少了我们的物资，我无能……”

“师座，别这么说……”龙文章握住他的手臂，轻轻将他翻过来，“我们一起面对。”虞啸卿这才抬起头，看见龙文章的双眼温柔一弯，在那张风沙磋磨的脸上宛如月牙泉水。

虞啸卿点点头，瞥见龙文章的下面也结实地撑起了小帐篷。他将手覆上去，龙文章也会了意，一把将还酥软的他放倒在桌面，嘴角又是熟悉的涎笑，手上解起了裤腰带。


	6. 【博舅衍生】【张博x陆行天】点梗：小陆在厕所兴奋地杀人

设定：陆行天-原剧设定；张博-黑道少主

上海滩十里洋场黑道白道拉锯数十载，随着黑道头子的去世，黑白两道的恩怨也落到了他儿子张博的肩上。

白道那边，警局局长陆行天，和他父亲杠上的时候还是个愣头青，但天赋过人，很快掌握了些黑道的门路，硬是从公子张博的出生对峙到了他而立之年。

但张博是个急性子，他等不得老爹那样跟他玩推手游戏，逮着他独自潜伏的时候就捉了他回来。

他父亲走得急，没告诉他黑白两道本就是支撑上海滩的梁与柱，拆了梁，房子也要塌的。

陆行天被关在宅府的大浴室里，张博把他双手吊起，像是吊起一只木偶娃娃。在这孤立无援的地方，他只是张博的木偶娃娃，他被打开，被折叠，被进入，被灌满，他透过镜子看到自己在青年的爱抚下被涂上粉红色，而埋在他怀里的青年用狼一样的眼神盯着他。他想起青年的父亲，那个一次次放他一条生路的父亲，也是用这样的眼神窥探着自己。

陆行天在等，外面的兄弟一定会来救他。

可是时间一天天过去，他睁眼闭眼不过这片白瓷与镀金勾勒的一方天地。张博喂完他上面的嘴就喂他下面的嘴，他是被狼圈养的人。他也曾在青年咬住自己乳尖时吻他的发梢，咂摸他齿列下刺痛里的酥痒，他有一瞬间爱上这样溺在欲海中的充实；可外面世界的痕迹藏在各处，鲜奶蛋糕的拉花是甜品店桌布的蕾丝边，咖啡烘焙的焦香是汽车行驶过的尾烟，法棍倒不像外边的东西，但他不喜欢吃，硬邦邦的，没有味道。

陆行天还是想念十里洋场，他迫切地想出去。

他猜张博应该已经爱上他了，张博的眼里跳动着的爱欲越多他越是安心。那天他主动要求和张博洗鸳鸯浴，趁他情浓之时把他按进水中，青年的头在他掌中挣扎，生命的跳动透过十指钻进他的身体叫他兴奋得打颤，咕咚咕咚冒上的气泡像那些张博说过的含混不清的情话——愚蠢，陆行天这般想，也不知是骂他还是骂自己。

陆行天的兴奋随着青年的安静而退去，他长久地凝视困在这一方天地里孤绝的身影，开了门他又该去向何方。


	7. 【肖杜】江南（未完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲友群手打，残篇一则。

肖鹏从美国回来的第一站选择在这座江南小镇歇脚，去军部报到之前偷几天闲。小镇的宁静也像是从战乱里偷出来的，雨后温软的阳光斜斜地淋上青石板，他的马靴敲醒了清晨的巷道。  
许是太早了，早点店还没开张。肖鹏上了二楼的房间放行李，打算睡个回笼觉。  
他想着江南的美食在床上辗转反侧，肚子是越想越饿。待到街上响起第一声叫卖，肖鹏便赶忙下楼。  
声音来源于巷口卖豆腐的人——江南的一切都小而精致，他多不和谐啊，摊上摆着大大的一块豆腐，围裙兜着大大的两团酥胸，脑后盘着一朵乌黑的发髻，但簪子镶了一枚指甲那般小的翡翠，躲在乌发里若隐若现。  
那人逆着晨光朝他一笑，弯弯眼儿媚。  
一种久违的感受涌起在肖鹏心头，两腿之间变得灼热。愣在原地的工夫，便有男人去了他摊子前：“豆腐西施，来两只豆腐！”  
“还是以前那般大？”  
普普通通的对话却叫肖鹏莫名产生了嫉妒心——什么大？哪里大？哪般大？双腿不听使唤，带着他排到了那人后头。豆腐西施缓缓掀起豆腐上那层薄布，底下的白花花的嫩豆腐便像受惊了一样抖了抖；弯下腰切豆腐的时候，一点红艳艳的布料绲着粉边从没扣上的青衫领口走漏出来。  
肖鹏硬了。他极力藏住自己的窘态跑回楼上。  
那天晚上他梦到了豆腐西施，全身湿淋淋的沾满了豆浆，半个胸从浸透的花肚兜边溢出来，粉红的乳晕堪堪漏出一弯。他埋首在肚兜上盛放的牡丹花里，又湿又香又暖，还有些豆奶的腥气。他醒了，两腿之间湿淋淋的。  
肖鹏只在这里呆三四天，马上就要回军部报到，怎么偏在这个时候动了心，看着窗缝里泄进来的白光都像是他掀开遮着豆腐的那张布，像他走露春光的那抹胸。真白呀。他鬼使神差地又下楼去找豆腐。  
“哟你来了！”肖鹏一出现在街角就被叫住，还没准备好装作镇定，“要点什么？”他没在看摊子上的任何东西，他眼睛盯着豆腐西施的围裙，边上溢出红色的袄子。不对应该是白嫩的啊，他想，然后梦里的景象就重叠上去。“你发什么呆呀！”肖鹏被他叫醒，这才注意到他笑了，齿如编贝，唇瓣盈盈，一点没有躲的意思。  
“我，我就住楼上！”肖鹏答非所问，说完又跑回去，脸红到了耳根，没注意那豆腐西施笑成了一枝花，胸前一颤一颤。不过躺在床上后悔的肖鹏还不知道，白天他错过的这一幕晚上就能看到了。  
黄昏，街上的小贩卷起摊子而远山敛起的日光。纠结了一天的肖鹏也收起杂乱的心绪，一句话的事情，他一天见了那么多的客人怕是早忘了。他正想去弄点吃的，就听到有绵软的叩门声。  
“客人？您在吗？”黏腻温软的声音，是豆腐西施。他刚收好的心绪又哗啦啦地撒了满地。他扯了扯压皱了的衣服，对着镜子确认了一下自己样子还不错。他开门，豆腐西施没有穿围裙，紧窄的袄子把胸脯捉得紧紧的。  
他好想一把把他抓进来，却像是被卯在十字架上不能动。可豆腐西施温柔地卸下了这些钉子，笑盈盈地牵了他的手进去。  
“你想和我睡觉？”豆腐西施的直白叫他发矇。“我想，我想....”肖鹏晕眩着，比那袄子还要用力地将他揉进怀里，狠狠吸着他的气息。肖鹏是干柴，豆腐西施却不是烈火。他还是温吞吞，笑盈盈地，轻轻推搡肖鹏的胸脯：“急什么.....”  
豆腐西施从紧贴的两具身体中间挤出一条缝隙，手伸上去解盘扣。肖鹏看着那削葱般的手指因为用力而鼓起指节，觉得盘扣真是落后的东西，西方的时髦女人们都用上了自锁链，轻轻一拉就像花苞一样打开来。怀中美人还在慢吞吞地解扣子，他焦急地上手去扯，裂帛声把屋里沉闷的喘息撕开了边角，丰满的胸脯就像两只白兔一样跳了出来，又被肚兜轻轻抱着。  
“你看你...”豆腐西施只是眉头微蹙，嘴角还是笑意盈盈，“你叫我怎么回去？”  
“你来这里是想回去的意思吗？”肖鹏一边往下剥他的衣服一边低头吻他。豆腐西施有豆腐一样的皮肉，肖鹏这样蛮横的吸吮，留下的痕迹红得泛紫。  
怀里的西施捧起他还沉醉在温柔乡里的脸：“没做过吧...这样弄的话，会弄疼的...”  
肖鹏被他盯着，是的他没有睡过女人，他在军校整天只知道严格训练和报效党国。  
“我教你啊。”豆腐西施的手落上了他领口的风纪扣，微凉的手指，细腻的皮肉刮擦着他的锁骨窝。豆腐西施还在笑，肖鹏理应是不喜欢的，审讯里不喜欢面不改色的人，但他来了这个小镇以后一切都鬼使神差。

豆腐西施解开他的外套和衬衫，手掌游了进去攀上他的后背，滑溜溜的肚兜便被怼在两胸之间。肖鹏快被怀里快满溢出来的两团晃晕过去，豆腐西施却紧贴着他的身子磨蹭起来。衣料下挺立的乳尖挠得他皮肤好麻，下身也在两腿间的凹陷里被磨得又痒又痛。他有点招架不住，抬头去看那人的脸，还没对上眸子，那双舔湿了的亮晶晶的唇便诱去了他的目光。他一口咬上去，贪婪地啃噬起来。  
豆腐西施的指甲还在他背后画着圈，前后夹击下他的嘴唇也使不上劲儿，颤抖着松开。  
“想要了？”豆腐西施调笑他，一只手滑过腰际覆上他肿胀的前端。

……

江南的柔情是将一切异类拥进白墙黛瓦，化入景致深处。


End file.
